Hallelujah
by Chelbi
Summary: Hisagi Shuuhei and Tsukino Kinnia reflect on the defection of Aizen, Tousen, and Ichimaru, as well as look toward the future. Songfic to "Hallelujah" by Paramore. Slight HisagixOC.


"Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place," I promised, smiling a little

"_Somehow everything's gonna fall right into place_," I promised, smiling a little. The look on Hisagi's face in response was not a friendly one. I could practically hear his thoughts, 'only her optimism could be unaffected by the defection of three captains'. My face fell a bit, "_If we only had a way to make it all fall faster everyday…_"

He rolled his eyes, not agreeing, and turned to look over the desolation that was previously Soukyoku hill. Members of Fourth Squad were running hectically all over, attempting to collect and treat the wounded. I watched for the space of about three seconds, instantly recoiling from the negative atmosphere. Turning back to Hisagi proved to be a bad idea as well, but… who could blame him? His captain had just deserted Soul Society; a captain he had trusted and followed with everything he had. "Hisagi-kun… please say something."

There was a small pause, and he quietly muttered, "Something." I immediately laughed, although it was very out of place for the setting. It meant he was going to be fine, if given time, and that was all I really cared about for the time being. Not that I ever thought more than a few minutes into the future. "Kinnia… shouldn't you be more worried? Even if you look at this as optimistically as possible, we're down three captains, with more captains and vice-captains injured. We just took a serious hit."

"Time'll fix it."

"How much?"

"I don't know," I said, pausing. "_If only time flew like a dove…_"

"How would that help anything?"

I smiled, refusing to answer aloud, _Well, God, make it fly faster than I'm falling in love. _"_This time, we're not giving up_," I told him instead.

"When did we give up?" he asked, slowly getting more irritated by my chaotic thought process.

"We didn't. Or at least, we haven't, yet," I answered, irritating him even more. "But if Seireitei stays this negative, things won't turn out well."

"So what're you saying, we need to pretend like everything's still grand?"

"No. But these moments of optimism, like this one right now… _Let's make it last forever._"

"I'm afraid to ask how you plan on doing that," Hisagi commented, slowly softening the scowl a little. I grinned, knowing he would ask anyway. He always did. "How?"

"By _screaming, 'hallelujah!' We'll make it last forever_!"

He stood for one split second, staring straight at me, waiting for the punch line. When none came, he turned on his heel and headed the direction opposite me. Probably looking for a higher vantage point to scream from. So I chased after him. "Come on, Hisagi-kun! It works! Just yell it as loud as you can!"

"No way!" he responded, glaring at me like I'd just asked him to do some ridiculous dance. I could tell by the way he was glaring that his patience was wearing very, very thin.

"Aw, why not?" I asked, only sulking for a brief second. I didn't like sulking. Too unhappy. "We _can't force these eyes to see the end_, so we might as well just try to make the middle last longer!"

"The middle of what?" he sighed, exasperated.

"The middle of this! Those three leaving was the beginning of a huge time for Soul Society, duh. So right now is the middle. When the end comes… it comes. So we have to make the most of the middle we're given."

He thought about that for a second, and then muttered, "_If only time flew like a dove_?"

I grinned at the quote. "_Well, we could watch it fly, and just keep looking up._"

"That's what makes some people worry about you, you know," he pointed out. "The fact that you never look down."

"Looking down isn't good," I insisted. "There's no sun and no sky. But most importantly, there's no people."

"What do you mean by that, Kinnia? There's people, you can still see their legs and feet."

"Yea, but legs and feet don't constitute a person, Hisagi-kun," I replied, shaking a finger vaguely in the air. "That's the bottom half of a person. It's like… when a glass has an equal amount of empty space to liquid, is it half empty or half full? With a person, when they only have their bottom half, they don't have what makes them 'them'." I motioned to everything as I explained, "They don't have their head, and so they can't be recognized by their face or their mind. But worst of all, they don't have a heart. Looking at a person from a down perspective is like looking at a person half empty."

He stared at me for a second. I couldn't tell whether he was absorbing what I had just said or working up the air to laugh. Maybe nobody but me could laugh at the moment. But that was depressing, so I immediately pushed that thought aside. "I guess that kind of makes sense," he finally conceded, "but only if you think in the weird way you do, Kinnia."

"Well, either way, _we've got time on our hands_."

"_Got nothing but time on our hands_?"

"Yup! _Got nothing but time on our hands_."

Hisagi sighed again, shaking his head. But there was a small smile on his face. "Fine. _Let's make it last forever_, then."

I grinned in response, "_Screaming, 'hallelujah'!_"

"_Hallelujah_."

-fin-

A/N: Hi! How'd you like it? Hehe. I've wanted to write something with my Bleach OC, Kinnia, forever. It's from her point of view, which is probably not the best way to be introduced to an OC, but whatever. That's how it turned out. Clam theif's "Chasing Cars" primarily inspired the way the song quotes are integrated into the speech like that. Oh, by the way, I know that some of the lyrics are missing. It was easier to skip them. Haha. Anyway, please read and review, thanks!


End file.
